No Illusions
by Edom56
Summary: Dean is sprayed with incubus venom and Castiel is the only one who is able to help him.
1. Chapter 1

The blast hits Dean square in the chest and he falls backwards. Sam kills the incubus and is rushing to Dean when Castiel stops him with a hand on his chest.

"Do not touch your brother right now, Sam."

Sam looks at him like he's crazy; no way is he staying away from Dean when he is hurt. Just then, Dean sits up, looking no worse for wear except for the strange longing look on his face. Sam tries to get around the angel, but is stopped again.

"It was an Incubus Ornitologicae, Sam, and since Dean was hit, he is going to imprint on the first person he touches. So unless you want to have sex with your brother, you have to stay away from him."

Sam looks flabbergasted, but he does back away from Dean fairly quickly. He better understands why the incubus had looked birdlike, though.

"So what, we just have to make sure he doesn't touch anybody until the poison is out of his system and he'll be ok?"

During all this, Dean has gotten to his feet, but still looks slightly dazed.

"I am afraid it is not quite that simple. If the poison is not expelled from his system within the first twelve hours of exposure, it will kill him."

"Then we'll just have to find him a hooker and try to keep him from touching anybody until we do."

The words are barely out of Sam's mouth before Dean stumbles up to them and puts a hand on Castiel's shoulder. The next couple of things happened so fast that Sam later had a hard time remembering it all.

Dean and Castiel both freeze, but with completely different looks on their faces; Dean looks suddenly sultry and seductive when he looks at the angel while Sam really can't interpret the look on Castiel's face. It looks like half joy, half resigned misery; the last part Sam can understand, but the joy doesn't make sense, so Sam dismisses it. Besides, he didn't see Castiel's face for all that long anyway because the next thing that happens is Castiel spins around and grabs Dean's arm with one hand while the other one fishes the keys for the Impala out of his jacket pocket. He throws the keys to Sam and tells him to take the car back to the motel and get another room for himself when he gets there.

"What are you going to do?"

Sam is a little worried about what the angel might do to his brother.

"I am going to take him back to your room and help him."

The angel looks every bit as stern and serious as he usually does while telling Sam that he is going to take Sam's brother back to the motel and have sex with him.

Sam doesn't have much time to say or do anything before he suddenly stands all alone in the middle of the abandoned house they had found the incubus' lair in. He shakes his head as if to clear it and then he makes his way back to the Impala. It says a lot about Dean's frame of mind that he hadn't said anything about Sam driving his baby.

While Sam is still gawking at the empty space where Dean and Castiel had just been, the two of them are already back at the motel and Dean is doing a good impression of an octopus; hands everywhere on Castiel almost at once. His mouth is no less busy than his hands and he is kissing every piece of exposed skin he can find, and he can find more and more as he manages to divest the angel of his clothes. Castiel, for his part, is trying to slow Dean down.

"I can't, Cas, so hot, want you so much."

Both words and actions are something the angel has dreamed about, but never dared to hope for. Now that it was happening, he wished it wasn't, or at least not like this, with Dean under the influence of a poison that could kill him. Castiel has no illusions about Dean ever wanting to be with him like that otherwise and it was doing something not very pleasant to him. He suspected this feeling was what humans referred to when they say their hearts are breaking.

Despite that, there is no question about him going through with it; he is not going to let Dean die when there is something he can do about it. He takes hold of both Dean's hands and holds them against his chest.

"I know, Dean, and I promise you, anything you want, but slow down, please."

The foreign pleading look on the otherwise almost expressionless face cuts through the fog of lust and Dean remembers that not only is Castiel an angel, but a virgin to boot. He relaxes as much as he can and lifts one of his hands to cup Castiel's cheek and lets his thumb caress the cheekbone slowly.

"I promise I'll make it good for you, Cas, just relax and let me take care of you."

Castiel takes in the slightly glazed over look in Dean's eyes that nonetheless also shines with sincerity and caring. His lips curl slightly at the corners, the most Dean has ever seen him smile, and he leans in to kiss Dean softly on the lips.

"I am not worried about you hurting me, Dean; I know you would not do that."

Dean looks grateful for the the assurance even if both of them know that he couldn't hurt him even if he wanted to. This time it is his turn to lean in for a kiss. This kiss is anything but soft though, more like hot, wet and deep. When he pushes his tongue into Castiel's mouth for the first time, the angel's breath hitches in surprise, but he recovers quickly and kisses back.

When they break apart, Dean is a little breathless and envious of Castiel's lack of need for oxygen. He continues his earlier attempt at getting the angel naked; he had gotten so far as to take off the trench coat, suit jacket and tie; now he starts on the shirt buttons.

When the shirt is all the way open, he shrugs off his own plaid shirt and yanks his t-shirt over his head. The poison has worked itself deeper into his blood stream and he is desperate for skin on skin contact. The groan that emanates from him when he wounds his arms around Castiel's back and that naked skin touches his own speaks of the bone-deep relief it is.

He kisses the angel while maneuvering them to his bed. He pushes Castiel and follows him down, still kissing and running his hand everywhere he can reach. His cock is demanding some attention and he is far beyond embarrassment and self restraint, not that he has a lot to begin with. He rubs against the hipbone that very conveniently is right under his crotch.

The friction is delicious and he settles his knees more firmly in the mattress to get better leverage and that's when he discovers something he hadn't expected, despite his promise earlier; Cas is hard!

That realization makes it from Dean's brain to his dick and he gets impossibly harder while a second groan makes its way past his lips despite his attempt to stop it. The urge to get all the way naked is getting bigger and since it seems that Cas is with him, he doesn't see a reason to fight the poison racing through his system.

He lifts up, even if his whole body protests the loss of contact. His own jeans are easily removed; working from muscle memory, but Castiel's suit pants prove more difficult; Cas tries to help, which only makes it worse.

He bats the angel's hands away and gets the pants opened and pulled down. The sight of the rather unexpected black boxer briefs with the impressive hard cock straining the fabric has him bending down to mouth the head through the cotton.

Castiel arches his back, throws his head back and moans deep in his throat at the sensation of hot and wet on the most sensitive part of his anatomy, or his vessel's anatomy. Dean hooks his thumbs in the waist band of the briefs and pulls them down, wanting to taste the pre-cum bubbling out of the tip.

Even through the haze of incubus poison, that desire takes him by surprise; never in his life had he ever even wondered what it would be like to touch another man's dick, let alone find out what their cum tasted like. Right now though, that is exactly what he wants, even more than he wants to cum himself, he wants to know what Cas sounds and looks like when he cums.

He sticks out his tongue and licks. It tastes tangy and salty, but nowhere near as bad as he would have thought; in fact he kinda likes it and wants more. He makes sure to cover his teeth, knowing how painful it can be if you get nicked. He lowers his mouth, but only far enough to just cover the head and tongues the slit again.

Castiel's reaction is instantaneous and very satisfactory to Dean; the angel arches his back again and one of his hands goes to Dean's head to grip at his hair while the other fists the sheets.

"Dean, oh."

His voice is broken and breathless and makes Dean lower his mouth further while pressing his tongue against the big vein on the underside of Cas' cock.

He takes two of his fingers in alongside the dick in his mouth and gets them good and wet before pressing one of them against Cas's ass while his other hand fondles his balls gently.

When the finger touches the tight muscle, Castiel spreads his legs and plants his feet in the mattress to give Dean more room. He pushes the finger in all the way slowly but steadily and then waits for the angel to adjust. When he feels Cas wiggle a little, he moves the finger in and out a few times until he figures that he can safely add the second finger.

He continues his mouth's ministrations and Cas never loses his hardness fully, even if it does diminish a little. Dean crooks his finger experimentally and the reaction is a lot more powerful than he had anticipated; Cas bucks so hard he almost jams his cock down Dean's throat. Thankfully the hand that isn't at Cas' ass is holding on to his hip, which prevents it from moving too far down.

After that it only takes three more taps to that spot before Dean has cum filling his mouth. Without thinking about it, he swallows and feels inexplicably proud of himself when only a small amount escapes him. What does trickle out of his mouth he uses, along with some spit, to lube up himself.

Dean had been looking at Cas' face when he came and the expression there was one of pure bliss; now he looks almost boneless. He looks at Dean with half hooded eyes and a small smile on his lips, more relaxed than Dean has ever seen him.

"This might hurt a little, but I promise to be as careful as I can, but I really can't wait any longer."

His voice is husky and a few notes deeper than usual, and his hand shakes slightly when he grabs hold of his straining dick.

"You can't hurt me Dean, just do what you need to do."

The pressure is almost enough to make him cum even when only the head of his cock is inside, but then he has been close for a while and the combined sight, sound, smell and taste of Cas' orgasm had very nearly done it. He keeps a steady pace as he pushes in till his balls are resting against his partner's ass. He throws his head back and bites his lip to keep himself from cumming right then and there.

When he has himself under control a little he starts to move in and out slowly, apparently hitting that spot inside Castiel because the angel's cock stirs to life again while he moans deep and instinctively reaches his hand down to grab hold around it. Dean lays one of his hands over it and weaves his fingers through Cas' to help him jerk his cock in time with Dean's hips.

Castiel crosses his legs behind Dean's back, determined to make the most of this if it is the only time he ever gets to be with Dean like this. If this is his chance to get this close to the human who had managed to make an angel feel so much more than his kind is ever supposed to feel for anybody but their Father; even if the feelings he has for Dean is of a very different nature, they are no less strong.

He fists some of Dean's hair in the hand not around his cock and pulls him down to a deep kiss. They both moan at the changed angle and the rhythm becomes more erratic.

"Oh god, Cas."

Castiel lets the blasphemy slide, just happy Dean had said his name; that meant that he is conscious enough to know who he is with, as opposed to just mindlessly taking his own pleasure.

Dean cums with a deep, guttural moan and that combined with the feeling of the semen shooting into his rectum is the last straw to make him orgasm too. He tightens his legs around Dean's back and his hand in his hair. He throws his head back and without conscious thought says what is on him mind.

"Dean, love you,"

is the choked words spilling from his mouth as his cock spurts and his walls constricts around Dean's cock, forcing a feeble spurt to emerge. Dean moans in Cas's ear, slumped down on Castiel's chest. He lifts his head and looks down at the angel with astonishment and maybe a little hopeful happiness.

"What?" The sound of Dean's voice brings Castiel out of his pleasant post coital bliss. He looks up at the man above him, confused.

"What?"

Dean realizes that Cas hadn't said it consciously, which means that it was more likely to be true, something that filled him with equal parts dread and joy. Dread at the responsibility for apparently corrupting an angel of the Lord, something he is sure will get him a one way ticket back to hell. Joy because he realizes that he wants this, whatever he could have with the angel, despite never before even looking twice at another man.

"Dean, are you feeling alright?"

"Huh, oh sure, I'm fine don't worry about it."

"I meant is the poison gone?"

"Oh, yeah, I think so." Dean extracts himself gently and rolls away, trying to compose himself. "Shit, Cas, your vessel, Jimmy, what does he think about what we just did, and what about heaven? Am I going to get smote for what I did to an angel of the Lord?"

Dean is working himself into a panic until Castiel puts his hand over the imprint he had put on Dean's shoulder. For some reason that calms him down immediately.

"Jimmy moved on a while ago Dean, he made his choice when he asked me to take him instead of his daughter, this vessel is mine now. As for heaven, why would my Father or my Brethren have anything to say against me saving your life?"

"But what about the Bible?"

"The Bible? I do not understand."

"Isn't there something about a man sleeping with another man like he with a woman or something like that?"

Castiel restrains himself from rolling his eyes at Dean's interpretation of the Biblical text.

"According to the Bible it is also forbidden to eat shellfish, shave, touch the skin of a dead pig, wear garments made from two different threads, plant different crops side by side and having tattoos among other things."

Dean looks thoroughly confused and Castiel sighs.

"The Bible was written by man, Dean, not our Father. It contains stories that have basis in legends told through times, most of them changed significantly from the facts, but mostly it is the opinion of the men who wrote it."

The confused look melts into comprehension on Dean's face and a smile makes its way across his face.

"So if I wanted to do this again, and you wanted to too of course, that would be ok with God?"

It's like Dean's face can't decide if it wants to look doubtful or hopeful, jumping between the two.

"God has no problem with love Dean, whatever form it may take. All that matters to Him is whether it's between two consenting, informed individuals."

There is that word again, the one Dean knows should terrify him, but which really doesn't.

"Is that what this is? Love?"

Dean doesn't sound mocking or even angry just curious and to Castiel's ears at least, hopeful.

"For my part it is. I never expected to act on my feelings in any sort of physical way, but I could not let you die like this when I could do something about it, even if it would hurt to have you turn away from me afterwards."

The worried expression on his face almost breaks Dean's heart. He can't believe that Cas would think that about him, except he really can; that is his usual MO after all. But that was before today, before the incubus and Castiel saving his life, again, and like that, now he really can't pretend not to feel anything for the angel.

He reaches a hand up to cup Cas' face and gently strokes his cheekbone with his thumb.

"I'd never do that to you, Cas, you just saved my life, but more importantly you are my friend."

Castiel can't halp the smile that blooms on his face at that. He has never dared hope to be considered a friend by Dean, and he is more proud of that than was proper for an angel.

"I don't know what this is for me, but I know that I like you and I want to do this again."

He makes a gesture to include both of them and the bed which was in complete disarray beneath them.

"You know if you want that too."

He looks painfully unsure now, an expression Castiel isn't used to see on Dean's face. He doesn't understand why at first, but then he recalled that he had told Dean that he hadn't had any intentions of making their relationship physical.

"I want that too, Dean, I just did not think it would even be a possibility."

Dean relaxes and ends up with his head on Cas' shoulder and an arm and a leg thrown over his partner.

"How am I ever going to explain this to Sam? He'll never understand, not when I'm not sure that I understand it myself."

"You will know what to say when the time is right, I am sure. I have faith in you, Dean."

This makes Dean turn his head up to kiss the angle softly on the lips before getting comfortable again and falling asleep.

Cas stays like that all night, just watching over Dean and feeling happier than ever before, thanking his Father for letting him be the one to grip Dean tight and raise him from Perdition.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a month since the incubus incident and Dean still hasn't found a time, or really a way to tell Sam that he and Cas are sleeping together.

They have found time to be together, but not nearly as much, nor nearly as long or as comfortable as they would both have liked. It is mostly a few kisses when Sam goes for food or the one memorable time in the Impala where they managed to get hands on each other and had just finished, cleaned up and left the car when Sam came out of the motel room and joined them for breakfast thinking that the angel had just arrived with new orders of information.

Now they are in Thief River Falls, Minnesota looking into what looks like vampire attacks when Ruby turns up to tell them that there is a seal in town. They decide to get a second room, or Sam does, saying he wants to spread out his research and besides, Ruby is there and can use the room.

Dean knows it is an excuse for Sam to sleep with Ruby and he wants to protest, but then Sam says he'll call Cas to get him to come help with the seal and Dean remembers the other even better reason to have two rooms.

Dean ends up being the one to call Cas while Sam starts the investigation of the seal. When Castiel arrives, he tells them in no uncertain terms that there is no way he is letting Ruby anywhere near a seal, so if they want his help, he and Dean will take care of that while Sam and Ruby handle the vampires.

Ruby isn't thrilled, but there isn't much she can do since Dean agrees and Sam is trying to get his brother to accept that she is really trying to help.

They decide to go that same night, no reason to delay, and then just tell each other how it went the next morning, knowing that they'd be really tired after the two tasks were complete. Sam says he'll just sleep in Ruby's room so they won't disturb each other when they come back. Another excuse, but then it does give Dean and Cas an opportunity to have both space and privacy, something they really want.

It turns out to be a good thing that Castiel and Dean are the ones to go to the seal. Only two demons are there to try and break it and they aren't the brightest bulbs in the chandelier either since they come at Dean and Castiel so close together that the angel can get a hand on each of their heads to smite them.

"We need one alive, Cas."

Dean has ducked out of the way and sees that in order to protect the seal, they need blood from a demon, a human and an angel. Castiel takes his hand off one of the demons and Dean cuts his throat with Ruby's knife. The demon still dies, but now they have the blood they need. He smears it on the seal, cleans the knife and then cuts a nick in his own finger to get a drop of human blood. Castiel then does the same to get angel blood and as soon as the drop hits the seal the sigil disappears making it impossible to ever open it.

Dean had let Sam take the Impala, much against his will, but he and Cas did have the angel taxi, so it was only fair even if Dean isn't happy about Ruby being in his baby; he and Cas don't really need all the weapons in her trunk and Sam does. This also means that after disposing of the bodies, salting and burning of course, they are back in Dean's room instantly.

As soon as Dean's feet touch the ground, Cas has him up against the nearest wall and his tongue down his throat. Dean isn't complaining; in fact, he pushes the trench coat and jacket off his partner's shoulders, yanks the tie open and starts on the buttons on his shirt.

Cas is no less busy and has Dean's leather jacket and plaid shirt off and is pushing his t-shirt up, not too keen on stopping the kiss in order to take it all the way off, but then Dean needs air anyway and he uses the time to get it over his head.

Both of them groan when they are touching chest to chest with nothing between them for the first time in too long. Their hands stay busy, working on belts, buttons and zippers next, desperate to get all the way naked.

Dean toes off his boots and socks and then feels Cas do the same, copying him more than working from memory would be Dean's guess.

Once their pants and underwear are dealt with, Cas turns them around, walks them to the bed and pushes Dean down on it and waits for him to scoot up before crawling in after him kissing every part of him on the way. When he reaches the half-hard cock he gives it a single lick along the big vein on the underside before moving on.

He pays equal attention to both nipples using his fingers on the one he isn't licking and gently biting. When he feels he has finished with the front he asks Dean to turn around. He looks extremely apprehensive at the thought.

"Please Dean, trust me."

Castiel keeps his face open and after a little while Dean nods just once and then turns on to his stomach. Cas continues the attention he had given to Dean's front on his back starting at the back of his neck. He goes down one leg and up the other. Dean has automatically opened his legs so when Cas comes up to his ass on his way back up he is free to swipe his tongue up Dean's crack.

Dean jumps and is just about to protest when Cas palms his ass and spreads his cheeks to get better access to swirl his tongue around the tight muscle nobody has ever touched before. Or that would be his story if anybody should ever think to ask him; he isn't going to tell about the times he has experimented with a finger while jerking off in the shower in the last month.

It is true, however, that nobody has ever had their tongue there, and Dean can't help but think that it is somehow wrong for an Angel of the Lord to do that, especially to someone as unworthy as Dean Winchester.

He can't muster up the energy to protest because the feeling that Cas's tongue elicits in him is nothing like what he has been able to conjure up with a finger himself. Apparently there are nerve endings there that are a lot more sensitive than he would ever have imagined.

Cas uses his thumbs to stroke Dean's perineum and balls while increasing the force he uses with his tongue, ending with him spearing it and penetrating the by now loosened muscle. The reaction from Dean is immediate and powerful. His head comes up off the bed where he had tried to muffle his moans by burrowing his face in the pillow.

"Ahh, Cas, yes."

This encourages Castiel to try and get even deeper and to open the cap on the lube he has put in Dean's bag a week prior, after reading about it in the research he has done on homosexual sex since the last time, remembering Dean telling him it might hurt. He really doesn't want to hurt Dean and therefore wanted to be as prepared as possible. Dean had smirked and called him a boy scout to which Cas had just replied;

"No, angel."

Dean had laughed at that and given Castiel a small kiss, which made the laughing worth it, Cas didn't always understand Dean's sense of humor.

Now he is happy that he has remembered to take the tube out of the bag on his way to the bed. He squirts some on his fingers and replaces his tongue with his middle finger and Dean moans deep in his throat. Castiel adds a second finger when the first one can move in and out without resistance. When both were moving easily he crooks then, trying to find the prostate gland, having read that it was highly sensitive and responds favorably to stimuli.

The source seemed to have been accurate as Dean spread his legs even further, almost getting up on his knees and groans long and loud as soon as Castiel hits a specific spot inside his anal cavity.

Castiel adds a third finger and scissors them apart to loosen up the muscles even further and Dean doesn't even attempt to muffle the moans coming out of his mouth. When Cas feels that Dean is sufficiently prepared, he nudges him all the way onto his knees before settling on his own knees behind him. He applies liberal amounts of lube to his penis before slowly pushing in.

Dean sucks in a breath and Castiel stops and is about to pull out scared that he is really hurting Dean, but he feels a hand on his thigh stopping him.

"Don't, just wait, let me get used to you."

"Ok, Dean, but please tell me if I am hurting you."

Dean nods and Castiel stays as still as he can except for the hand that strokes Dean's lover back in order to try and sooth him.

Cas feels Dean push back against him after a while and takes it as the invitation to push in further that it is intended to be. He only gets an inch more inside before Dean stops him again. This time he adjusts faster and when he pushes back this time Castiel pushes in all the way before stilling again.

Dean is breathing harshly and his head hangs down between his bended arms, but when the angel shifts and thus changes the angle his head shoots up and the harsh breathing turns to a bone deep moan when his prostate is grazed.

"Cas, yes, right there, harder, please."

Castiel is surprised at Dean's politeness in this situation when he is almost rude and abrasive at the best of times and downright hostile at the worst. He likes it though, and decides that pointing it out would defeat his purpose so he stays silent and complies with Dean's request.

He starts out moving slowly in and out, making sure to keep the angle that ensures he hits Dean's prostate each time. He tries bending over his partner's back, wanting to get closer, but that changes the angle and isn't as good for Castiel.

He raises back up, but still wants to be closer; he folds his hand over his handprint on Dean's arm and lifts him onto his knees with his back flush against Castiel's chest. Dean leans his head back onto Cas's shoulder turning his face towards the angel's in order to kiss him. Castiel obliges, turning his own face nuzzling their noses together before kissing Dean deep and wet.

They stay like that, with Cas thrusting up into Dean and kissing all the while. They are rapidly reaching completion, both oblivious to anything that isn't each other's hands, cocks and mouths, that would explain why none of them hear the door bang open and Sam's excited shout of Dean's name.

The sight that meets Sam is one he really hopes to never see again; not only can he see Dean's dick with Cas's hand wrapped around it, while he is kissing a man, something he would have sworn would never happen, he also sees an angel's naked ass moving in a way that leaves no doubt the he is fucking Sam's brother. The sounds coming from both of them makes it pretty obvious that they are close, and Sam really doesn't want to see his brother orgasm, but it is too late since no more had the thought crossed Sam's mind before Dean tenses and ten spills all over Cas's hand.

"I love you, Cas."

Is what Sam hears just before Cas pushes in forcefully one last time and then returns the sentiment. They collapses with Cas covering Dean's body and Sam can't help the very unmanly squeak which makes both of them stiffen before turning their heads and looks at Sam.

"Shit, Sam."

At that Sam wakes up from his stupor and backs out of the room, his hands up defensively.

"Sorry, God, I'm so sorry."

When he reaches the door he hurries through it and closes it after him. He slumps against it for a while before straightening up and going back to his own room and Ruby.

"So, did you tell him?"

Ruby and Sam had encountered demons at the vampire lair and Sam had wanted to tell Dean right away, hoping that Cas was still around so that he could help figure out what demons and vampires might be doing together.

"No, he was kinda busy."

Ruby is just about to ask with what when she notices Sam's face and changed the question to whom Dean was doing instead of what Dean was doing. Sam just shakes his head, still not in any way ready to talk about it. As it turns out he doesn't have to; not long after Sam came back there is a knock on the door and when Ruby opens the door it is Dean and the angel. Her mouth drops open and her eyes widen.

"Really? I'm not sure if I'm impressed with your thought on anything, demon, we are here to see Sam."

Cas is as stoic and unflappable as always. Dean is indescribably happy that the angel can say what he is thinking but can't say if he doesn't want to alienate Sam. Ruby and Sam are both about to say something but Castiel continues.

"The only reason I have not smote you yet is because it would upset Sam which would then upset Dean. I suggest you not provoke me, abomination."

The look on his face brokered no argument and Ruby shrinks further into the room and Dean and Castiel walks further inside.

"Isn't homosexuality an abomination too?"

Sam is a little pissy about Castiel's treatment of Ruby, but more than that he is angry that Dean hadn't told him about the two of them. He doesn't actually disapprove of homosexuality in general, or even to Dean maybe not being as straight as he'd always claimed, but he feels cornered and is lashing out.

Dean looks like Sam had slapped him and Castiel straightens up, looking more like and angel than he usually does; he exudes power, righteousness, and protectiveness when he steps closer to Dean and puts a hand on his back. Dean gives Cas a small grateful smile before turning back to Sam.

"What is the real problem, Sam, that Cas and I are together or that I didn't tell you?"

Sam starts at that, he hadn't expected Dean to acknowledge that it is more than a one-time sex thing between him and the angel.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The look on his face is one Dean has never been able to resist, part hurt and part confusion.

"Because I didn't know how you'd react to the fact that I might not be as straight as I've always thought."

Dean looks sheepish, but he can't help the smile that blooms across his face when he looks at Castiel. Sam feels his anger deflate at the look of happiness on his brother's face, an expression he had hoped for, but never really expected to see.

"I can understand that, I guess, but you had to know that I wouldn't care."

"Yeah, I did, but it's still not an easy thing to admit, even to myself."

He gives Cas an apologetic shrug of his shoulder, but the angel just gives him a small smile.

"The question still stands though, isn't it an abomination unto the Lord?"

"No Sam, love is never an abomination, no matter what form, as long as the involved parties both consent. The only true abominations are the ones Lucifer has created."

He gives Ruby a pointed look and she shrinks further into the chair she's sitting in.

"He is working against all that our Father has dictated to be good and right, and that is his true crime."

Ruby is scowling, but she doesn't dare say anything, the angel had scared her, besides she is trying to convince Sam that she is on his side, so defending Lucifer would be counterproductive.

"What did you want to tell us when you came barging in our room?"

Dean has a glint in his eye and Sam grins at him before remembering that there is a serious reason for his interruption.

"Right, there was a demon in the vampire lair, they were working on something together, but we couldn't figure out what it was."

Dean looks completely confused, but Castiel looks thunderous.

"We feared this would happen. The demons feel the pressure and have reached out to the other supernatural creatures they feel would help them."

"Who's we, and when were you planning on telling us?"

Dean is pissed; he didn't think that Cas would keep something like that from him.

"We are the angels, and I was going to tell you, but then we had to save the seal. We only just talked about it a few days ago."

"Sorry."

Dean looks contrite, reaching out to touch Cas's shoulder.

"It is fine, Dean, you do not need to apologize to me."

Dean gives him a smile before turning serious.

"So what do we do about the unholy union?"

"There is not much we can do but fright them when we chance upon them. It is a sign that we are winning, they are scared."

Dean and Sam both acknowledge the truth in that and decided to table the discussion for now.

"So, I guess we're getting two rooms from now on?"

Sam teases while they are all on their way out to get some dinner since there hasn't really been time earlier.

"Funny guy, only when Cas has the time to spend with us, he does have other things to do, being a bad ass angel and all."

Sam smirks and Castiel understand that he is showing his acceptance of their relationship by teasing Dean about it.

"How's my baby? Please tell me you were careful."

"I don't know, but from here he looks fine and as far as I saw he was the one with the need to be careful."

"Oh you are so funny Sammy; you crack me up, really."

Dean deadpans and pushes Sam away when he cracks up laughing. Even Castiel smiles a little at that, knowing that pet names were common with humans.


End file.
